


Thunder and Lightning Brigade

by merentha13



Series: Partners [11]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13





	Thunder and Lightning Brigade

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/195480/195480_original.jpg)


End file.
